


Styrofoam cups

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, but like sexy, garbage man, poor recycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day  8- Latex| Roleplay |Deep-Throating/Face-SittingDean is terrible at recycling, time to learn how to save the planet!





	Styrofoam cups

Rumpled, and grumpy to be roused from his bed when he hadn’t planned on being awake yet by his obnoxious doorbell – really, he had to get a different ringer, it both annoyed and scared the shit out of him every time someone was at the door – Dean headed for his front door. He’d managed to snag a pretty clean t-shirt from his dresser, but he’d not bothered with adding anything on top of his boxers.

Seven thirty in the morning, on a Monday he didn’t have to work. If this was a religious group, they’d picked the wrong house.

“What?”

He barked, door still barely open. And then he froze.

Blue eyes. Really. Really blue eyes. Stared back at him.

After a moment of befuddled silence – what were eyes like that doing at his door at this hour – Dean realised the eyes were frowning. Or the eyebrows above them were, to be precise. Suddenly aware of the fact that eyes were usually attached in some shape or form to a body, Dean zoomed out.

The rest of the face frowning at him was as handsome as the eyes were. Light stubble, clear cut facial features, and the messiest sex hair he’d ever seen on someone out in public.

The stranger shook something at him, and Dean looked down.

It was his blue recycling trash bag. The one he’d dragged out to the curb last night.

Why … why was the mysterious hot guy on his doorstep holding his recycling?

Dean zoomed out further, taking in the rest of the man. Really, it was a testimony to the man’s eyes and bed head that he’d not noticed the full high-viz getup sooner. The terrible neon-orange pants and shirt hung around what was probably an impressive physique. All he could really admire of it, were the man’s bare arms. Thick and muscular. The kind you get when you earn your strength by working instead of spending hours at a gym sipping protein shakes.

His bag shook again, and Dean found his words. Looking back up.

“Can I _ uh_ Can I help you?”

“Styrofoam cups.”

Dean blinked.

“What?”

“Styrofoam cups.” The stranger repeated. God his voice was divine. Rough, but not the that spoke of heavy smoking. A natural gravel that fit his messed-up hair and diamond cut eyes.

Yeah. Still no real clue.

“Yes?”

Dean hedged.

The man sighed and lifted the bag one handed. It wasn’t too heavy, but Dean preferred to get his money’s worth out of the bags by stuffing them as compactly as he humanly could. Trampling cans and flattening out cartons. There wasn’t too much air in that bag.

“You put Styrofoam cups in here. Those can’t be recycled.”

“Oh.” Dean blinked. He _had_ used a couple of those at some point. A Chinese take away order that contained soup. “Sorry. Didn’t know.”

The disapproving frown lifted somewhat. As if Dean hadn’t truly meant to offend.

“Should I just. Like. Take them out?”

The man nodded, holding out the bag. Rummaging through the trash, Dean wished he’d asked to borrow the guy’s thick gloves beforehand. This was icky.

“Is there other stuff you shouldn’t put in here?” Dean asked, trying to strike up a friendly conversation as he sifted through his own garbage like a picky racoon.

Finding the cup, Dean pulled it out, grimacing at the wet film on his hand.

“You should wash your hands.”

Dean looked up. The man was smiling at him now. The error had been corrected, so all seemed well.

“And yes. There’s a lot of things we can’t recycle. Or we can, but they get picked up differently.”

Dean decided he liked the smile more than the frown. Liked it a lot, actually.

 “You wanna, maybe … come in and explain it?”

Oh yes, Dean. Ask the garbage man in for a cup of coffee. Smooth. The guy probably had to work.

“Of course.”

Oh.

Leaving the bag outside, Dean waved the man in. He led them into the kitchen, dutifully putting the cup in the normal trash.

“I’m Dean, by the way.”

Dean supplied, pumping soap onto his hand.

“Castiel.”

The other man answered, nodding slightly.

“Coffee?”

“Oh. That would be nice. Yes.”

Smiling, Dean dried his hands, and quickly poured a healthy helping of coffee in a mug. His machine worked on a timer, so even though he’d still been sleeping when Castiel rang, the coffee was done.

“Milk or sugar?”

Castiel helped himself to both, and Dean buried his nose in his own mug. Dark. Just like his heart. Mmmmmmm.

“Those often get thrown away erroneously.”

“Hm?”

“Mugs. Ceramics in general I suppose. But often mugs. Those can’t be recycled.”

“Oh.”

Dean drank some more coffee. Not sure how to go on from here.

Sure, he’d managed to get the hot guy inside his house, but how did he progress from this specific point? Was the guy even gay? Or bi? Or whatever … interested? Did he ask for his number? Dates? Or just straight in with sex?

He walked into his living room, couches were nicer than standing around a slightly messy kitchen.

“Anything else you want to know about?”

There had been a change in the guy’s voice. Dean looked straight at him, assessing. Was this an invitation?

“That bottle for instance. That’s absolutely fine for recycling.”

Bottle? Dean followed Castiel’s pointing finger, straight to the personal lubricant still standing proudly next to his computer. Oh God.

“Yeah?”

His voice did not get any higher. Like at all. Manly as fuck. It was a natural thing for a guy to have standing around.

“Oh yes. Once you finish using it, it can go straight into recycling.”

Dean blinked.

“You should always use plenty, you know?”

Dean couldn’t follow.

“What?”

“Lubricant. You can never use too much of it.”

That. That was an invitation. Wasn’t it?

Dean smirked.

“Sure.”

Ok. So the guy was interested. Now he just had to steer this conversation gently in the direction of_

“Would you like to fuck me?”

Reboot. Back up.

“Woah. What?”

Castiel gestured at the magazine on his coffee table. Gay porn. Fuck.

“You’ve got gay porn lying around. Usually, this means you’re gay. I’m also interested in men. You’re good looking. Would you like to fuck me?”

He didn’t get many visitors, ok! He’d forgotten he’d left some stuff lying around. Wait. I’m good looking?

“Or do you prefer to be fucked?”

Castiel just kept going. Slight smile on his lips, but perfectly serious.

“I’m_ uh_ I’m bi, actually. But yeah. I’m fine with both.”

Castiel smiled again, clapping his hands together once, and pulling off the large gloves.

“Excellent. I’m in the mood to ‘bottom’.”

Dean frowned at the finger quotes, but forgot to care once Castiel continued stripping.

“You go commando when you work?”

Castiel frowned, folding the pants neatly, and pulling the sleeveless jacket off too.

“No underwear.”

Dean explained, gesturing at Castiel’s quick nudity. Castiel shrugged, stripping off his t-shirt as well.

“Ok then.”

Bemused, Dean pulled off his own shirt, shedding his boxers. The guy was very hot. Even better than he’d have guessed at the door.

Castiel grabbed the bottle of lube, tossed it over to Dean, and bent over the back of the nearest couch. Catching the slick, Dean got a nice eyeful of Castiel’s shapely behind. And right at the centre of it, was a ring. The guy was wearing a plug.

“Very eager, are we?”

Castiel just grumbled, reaching back to tug the plug out.

“Less talking, more fucking.”

“Sure thing boss.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Yesterday

“A garbage man? Come on Cas! Be serious.”

Castiel pouted.

“I am serious. You said you wanted to role-play.”

“Well, yeah. But like sexy nurse, or sexy teacher.”

Castiel nodded.

“Those are all very important public figures.  And so is the garbage man. Just imagine what society would look like without anyone collecting trash. Streets would be covered in months. Disease and pests would roam free.”

Dean blinked.

“Yeah. Ok then. Sure. Sexy garbage man.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
